The Lost Princess: Searching For The Flame
by RedHeadDiaries
Summary: Growing up, Rosalie had no reason to believe that she was anything but normal. But when Nathan, the mysterious new boy, comes into her life she starts to remember things. Soon enough he shows her that she's the daughter of Sky and Bloom, the keeper of the dragon-fire. Just because she's forgotten doesn't mean everyone else has...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Fireworks shot through the sky like falling stars, shinning like diamonds in the little girl's eyes. She sighed in awe at the beauty of it, feeling content with her life. Some planets away a little boy with golden eyes sat in his room crying, shutting everyone he loved out.

She ate cream and learned how to tie a cherry stem with her tongue. He sat in a control room, learning how to fly a hover-craft.

When summer came she tanned by the pool with her friends, sipping on drinks to keep cool. He trained in hand to hand combat in the blistering heat and learned the right way to balance a sword in ones hands.

Her emotions were as readable through her eyes as an open book. He was stoic, keeping everything to himself. He let no one see through his tough exterior.

He knew his place in the world and had people that loved him. She knew nothing of her past; fragmented memories came to her in dreams.

He searched for the lost princess that he swore to protect. She dreamt of a little boy with golden eyes.

He was the devastated boy with the golden eyes.

She was the little girl with diamonds in her eyes and magic in her heart.

Rosalie, the daughter of Bloom and Sky, and Nathan, the son of Stella and Brandon, were destined for greatness but succumbed to the witches' curse.

**The story has been rewritten and completed so every time you guys review, I'll post the next chapter. **

**-Anna-**


	2. A Storm You'll Never Forget

**Chapter 1: A Storm You'll Never Forget**

_Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The wind whipped at my face. My eyes watered. I was flying. I WAS FLYING! "AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed over the wind, feeling free, like anything was possible at this very moment. I turned my head and made eye contact with two golden orbs. We smiled at each other and then suddenly we were flying downwards, towards the water. I heard his laughter as if it was my own. I knew he was feeling the same way I did. We soared over the water, close enough that if I reached my hand down, my fingertips could graze the lake. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples, along with many other colors, whipped by us, blurring together like a painting. It was sundown, my favorite time of the day. It was perfect. I slowly put one foot on it's back and stood up, shaking at first. "Rose!" a voice called, but I didn't listen. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms open wide, acting like a bird about to take flight. "I feel free" I whispered to myself. "I am free" I opened my eyes and smiled, looking back at him. "Jump," I yelled and let go. I let go and instead of flying, I was falling. I was falling..._

* * *

I stare at the ceiling; shards of crystal jingle in the windowsill casting small rainbows across my room, captivating me with their small but brilliant beauty. A faded voice pushes at my memory:

_"the most beautiful things come from the small moments in our lives, Rosalie: a child's laugh, a kiss, a smile..."_

"What a pretty voice..." I sigh to myself and wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. Throughout my life I've been caught up with my unknown past. I lost the memories of the first eleven years of my life. Every person, friend, loved one wiped from my memory without a trace. The only thing left from them is an aching heart and fragmented memories that come to me in dreams or echos of sounds. I turn to the side and bury my head into the pillow, "My full name is Rosalie, who knew?" I chuckle bitterly to myself and fall asleep with the hope of another dream...

"Rosie, dear, help me with breakfast?" Shelby, my adoptive mother, asks sweetly while handing me an apron.

"Oh, of course" I say with a smile, tying the apron around my waist, knowing that it wasn't a question.

"You slept late today, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." I snap and immediately regret it when I see the look on her face, "Sorry, I'm fine really, school's just been keeping me up lately and I'm just a little grouchy."

She squeezes my hand and goes back to stirring the pancakes without another word. I silently reprimand myself for snapping at Shelby; she's nothing but nice to me and I shouldn't take my emotions out on her. I take the bowl from her and work on the pancakes so she can get the rest of the food ready. We work quietly in sync as the bacon sizzles in the background. After breakfast with Frank, my adoptive father, Shelby, and their four year old son charlie, I quickly get ready for another day of school.

"Quit squirming Charlie, you're making it worse," I gently chide the energetic child and finish tying his shoes. I told them that he should have Velcro shoes like every other toddler but they want him to learn early. For what reason I will just never understand. I lean over Charlie and kiss his the crown of his head, and as I ruffle his chocolate brown hair a pang of longing hits me.

"Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, Siiissstteeerrr." He hops up from his chair and runs to the kitchen for another snack before he goes to kindergarten class.

"Oh, don't forget your umbrella" Frank gives me a transparent umbrella and a quick hug, "It's supposed to rain cats and dogs today."

His smile should reassure me that this is just like any other day, but a sense of foreboding keeps me from returning the smile wholeheartedly. I always become anxious when it rains. The dark clouds and rumbling thunder scare me. "I hate rain..." I say as I pop my umbrella and run to school.

* * *

" Oh no! It's going to rain today!" Sunny grumbles and pouts when she sees the dark clouds tumbling in over the horizon.

"Don't worry, sunshine, the rain can't hurt you," my father kisses her forehead but gives me a worried glance over her head.

I look up from the hologram newspaper and look him in the eyes "Don't worry Sunny, your precious curls will survive the rain" I say to poke at my sister and also to appease my father. I've never liked the rain. It puts me on edge, and my father knows this. Thankfully Sunny wasn't there that day and the rain doesn't affect her happy little life for one second.

"Any news," my father squeezes my shoulder before sitting down at the table with us, "No. Just some dead Goblins found in the forest outside RedFountain."

"Dead Goblins? That doesn't seem right," he scratches his head, "they're a nuisance but not destructive enough to cause trouble with any other beings. Does it say who killed them?"

I click off the hologram, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Does it really matter who killed them? It's not like anything bad can come out of a few dead goblins," I sigh and get up from the table, ignoring my father's pointed look at me.

"Nathan get back here! Nathan!"

I ignore my father's protests and go to my room, the door slamming shut behind me. I don't want to listen to my sister complain about her hair, I don't want to contemplate who killed goblins with my father, and I most certainly don't want to watch my parents be mushy gushy with one another. I want nothing to do with their happy little family. I plop down on my bed and squeeze my eyes shut at the lies I told myself. If I was being completely honestly with myself, I want all of those things. I want to be able to joke and laugh and talk to them without feeling angry or guilty but it just isn't possible. I shouldn't be alive. She should and I took that chance from her. I killed her and there is nothing I can do about it. If she can never laugh or talk to her family again, then why should I?

I lean over to my nightstand and gently pull the drawer out to reveal a picture, the ends curling in from being handled often. I hold the picture up towards the ceiling to get a better view of the laughing little kids. The photo was taken the day the incident happened and it seems a little ironic that they seem so happy when just a few hours their lives are about to be destroyed. The blonde headed girl smiles brilliantly at the camera, holding her slightly too big crown on top of her head, while the brown headed boy laughs at something the girl had just said. I want to go into the picture and warn them, warn everyone about the lives that are going to be lost that day. I want to stop Rain, the evil witch, from killing Princess Rosalie in front of my eleven year old self. I drop my arm and hold the picture over my heart. No matter how much I want and want there's nothing I can do to stop what already happened. A silent rage overcomes me as I picture her pretty aqua blue eyes. Those responsible are going to pay. And soon.

A few hours later I find myself in the training room with Alston. Our swords clank and clash as we maneuver them against each other. I thrash my left arm downwards across Alston's chest, scratching him. "Spirits, Nathan," he laughs and messes with his sweaty hair, reminding me of her so I look away, trying to get my guilt under control. "Sorry, man, got carried away" I re-grip the long sword and bend my knees in a fighting stance "Round two?" I smirk and just as Alston gets read to attack the doors slam open.

"Nathan! Alston!" my sister Sunny runs in, holding her skirts in her hands, "It's R-R-Rain-"

"We know, sunshine, it's raining. Just look outside," Alston laughs but she shakes her head, "It's R-Rain. The Trix's daughter Rain. S-She's back."

My sword slips form my fingers and falls to the floor.

* * *

**I'm rewriting this again haha I'm sorry but I kind of wanted to do a slightly dark twist to my favorite kids shows, so if there's anything wrong just let me know and review! Also thanks for reading and I'll try to update as much as possible thank you!**

**p.s. I wanted to give everyone a look into Nathan and why he is the way he is and why Rosalie is that way too. Anyways next chapter up soon (probably today or tomorrow).**

**-anna-**


	3. Mystery Boy

**Chapter 2: Mystery Boy**

**Nathan POV:**

My shoes click as I lazily walk through the hall, my head tilted upwards. The dream-like scenery on the ceiling reminds me of her. She helped her mother and sister paint it that summer. When I asked her why she wanted to paint the ceiling full of stars she smiled at me, almost like she knew, and said "_If you look closely," _she pointed to the elaborate painting "_the stars are leading me throughout the castle. And if you follow them it'll lead you to the library, where Faith likes to read, then to the weapons room, where Daddy and Alston are always practicing, and then to the garden where my mommy always is. Even if I've lost my way the stars will always lead me back to my family." _I wonder if she still has an obsession with stars... "Nathanuel? What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Faith, with an ever present book in her hands. Her dark blue eyes, so much like her father's, crinkled with happiness, "Hi, I just came to give this back to you." I place her and Rosalie's children book in her outstretched hand "Oh-Where did you find this?" She covers her mouth while unshed tears glisten in her eyes, "My mother was looking through the attic and found it in an old box," I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck. "Thank you so much!" She throws her arms around me and I gently wrap my arms around her, surprisingly thankful for the hug. We both laugh awkwardly when she lets go, "I can't thank you enough, Nathan, for everything you've done. I'm truly grateful." When she smiles it feels like someone stabbed me in the heart. Faith and _her _always looked so much much different; they only thing that they shared was their smiles. Faith had snow white hair, alabaster skin, and her father's dark blue eyes, reminding me of a photo negative of her sister. Rosalie on the other hand had wild golden hair, her mother's aqua blue eyes, and tan skin from all of the time she spent out in the sun. But when those two smiled...it took everyone's breath away. They had the same crinkles by their eyes, the dimple on the left cheek, and sometimes to this day I swear I can see the same fiery spark that was in _her _eyes in Faith's.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" Faith covers her mouth in self consciousness, "No it's just...nevermind," I smile and she nods her head, a faint blush painted on her cheeks. I square my shoulders as the flash of resemblance fades away. "Fait-Nathanuel!" King Sky skids to a stop and looks at me fondly "What brings you here today?" His warm smile irks me in a way that I'll never understand. "I came to return a book. To Faith." I nod my head, all traces of enjoyment smoothed away into a hard frown, "Oh, thank you. How are your parents doing? Was their trip to Linphea nice?" He stands next to Faith, his crown glitters underneath the lit lamps, "Yes, everything went well, thank you." I smile politely and I see his smile on his golden face waver slightly. "Okay, well I'll see you two later, but you should stay for dinner, Nathanuel, you haven't been over in ages." He claps me on the back and walks away, leaving me with a nostalgic feeling. "He's right, you know." Faith nudges me, "Right about what?" I run my fingers through my hair, "You should stay for dinner, Alston always goes to your home or you two go somewhere. We never get to see you anymore." Her hopeful blue eyes pierce mine but I shake my head, "I can't stay, you know that." She frowns but nods understandingly. Every time I step into the garden it feels like I'm reliving that day over and over again. I try to never come to Sparks anymore if I can help it. Ironically when I was a child I could never stay here long enough. "Take care, Faith."

"Nathanuel?" I turn around and instead of Faith I see Rosalie as an adult, not as a child like I remember her. Her hair is done up in elaborate golden curls, her blood red lips are pursed in a smirk, matching her fiery red dress. Her aqua blue eyes scream trouble and freedom, drawing me in like a magnet. _"Don't be afraid to move on, Nat. I want you to be happy," _she smiles warmly and when I blink there's Faith: in her pale blue victorian styled dress, white flats, and simple bun. Instead of answering I nod my head and smile sadly, because what exactly can you say to that?

* * *

***3 months later* Rose POV:**

"5, 6, 7, 8!" I call out the counts to the music, my team and I moving in sync like a well oiled machine. "Good job team!" I clap and put my hands on my hips while I catch my breath, "Katie, Lindsey, and Maddison line up with your groups and we'll try some stunts." The stunt groups line up on the mats so we can practice new moves for the game on friday. I've always been thankful for my small stature so I could be a flyer. Every since I was twelve and went to my first football game, I think, I watched the cheerleaders with fascination as they threw their teammates into the air. "Ready, Rosie" Matt smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at me "Of course," I wink at him and put my shoulders on his and Adam's shoulders, preparing to be thrown. Just as the bases hold me up the gym doors open. Mrs. Campbell, our guidance counselor, is giving a tour to a couple of families, "And here you can see our cheer-squad practicing for the big game against the Wildcats on Friday!" "1, 2, 3, 4!" The bases call out the counts but I'm too distracted by the guy in the back of the group. He looks up and I gasp at the electric feeling that goes through my body when we lock eyes. "Woah!" My legs are thrown out from under me and I'm awkwardly thrown into the air. I lock my arms and legs per my training, hoping that they'll catch me. In the split second of weightlessness instead of feeling fear I'm calm, almost peaceful, innately thinking that I'll be caught no matter what. Gravity pushes me down and I land into muscular arms with an, "Umph!"

My eyes shoot open and all I can see is the color of melted gold. "Thank you," I say breathless and my savior simply nods and sits me down on the ground without another look. "Rose, are you okay?" my friends call out and crowd around me, knocking the mystery boy out of the way "Rose?" I see him say confused and then my friends obscure him from view. Matt picks me up and carries me to the nurse's office and over his shoulder I see mystery guy clench his jaw and glare at us as we leave the gym. Once Matt sits me on the cot I ask, "Who was that?" "I don't know, but stay away from him. He's bad news." Matt shakes his head and gives me a stern look with his blue eyes, "Bad news bears?" I ask trying to get him to laugh. "I'm serious, Rosalie, there's something off about that guy," he shakes his head "How?" I ask and put on the band aid the nurse gave me, "One second he was at the far end of the gym with the tour and the next he's knocking me out of the way to catch you. One no one can run that fast, not even Olympic runners and two he didn't need to knock me down, I always catch you, you know that." He sits on the cot next to me, just as confused as I am.

"That's weird..." I say and Matt nods his head in agreement, "Really weird."

* * *

**In the next chapter I'll write what happened in those three months and just exactly why Nathan is now going to Rose's school. :) Until next time...**

**-Anna-**


	4. Wine, Boys, and Rain

**Chapter 3: Wine, Boys, and Rain.**

***Three Months Earlier***

A desolate looking man stares back at me in the reflection. My mouth twitches as I try to fake a smile, but it looks too fake. I shake my head, square my shoulders, and flick my collar up to fix my tie. "Nathanuel, there you are!" My mother struts into my room with a loud swish of her dress skirts. "It's time to go down and you haven't even tied your tie yet!" she sighs dramatically and I face her so she can tie it. "What are we going to do with you, lazy bones," she smiles down as her hands expertly move and something in my chest loosens "Not sure," I offer a chuckle. When she shakes her head her crown wobbles, "There you go." We turn and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Everything from my olive skin tone to the beauty mark underneath my right eye is my father, except for my eyes. I have my mother's eyes. Two sets of bright yellow eyes glimmer under the low light of the fire in the mirror's reflection. "What's wrong?" I look at my mother, whose eyes are spilling with tears, "You can't live like this anymore, Bear." I stiffen at the sound of my childhood nickname, "You know that it wasn't your fault, right? Because there is no way that you could have stopped such a _despicable witch_," she curses "like her. You were so so so young, bear, too young to stop her." Her tear stricken face stares at me as she holds my face in her hands. "None of what happened that day is your fault and it's about time you start allowing yourself to be truly happy than this facade you're putting on for everyone." She smiles sadly, and because she is my mother, I let a tear escape and say quietly: "She was too young too, mom, and the only person that could save her was me." I feel my lips tremble and my heart stop beating "I did nothing but watch her heart get ripped out of her tiny body. I-I could've done more, maybe distracted her or-or I don't know SOMETHING to help."

"Oh, my baby boy." my mother sobs and wraps her arms around me. And for the first time in a long time I let her.

"Nate." Alston claps me on the shoulder with a firm grip "How ya been?" He raises his eyebrows goofily and I shake my head, "Fine considering the two hours we were apart." Alston laughs loudly, attracting people's attention from across the large ballroom. "You okay, man?" I asked him and he just smiles "I'm fine, Nate, never better." He calmly walks away but I notice that he grabs a glass of champagne off of a server's tray. I slowly run my fingers through my hair to get my emotions in check. No one here tonight is quite alright after the revelation of Rain's fake death earlier today. Thousands of small balls of light litter the air, making it a romantic affair. The large golden pillars sparkle underneath the light, the glass ceiling shows thousands of the night's stars. When I was little my castle's ballroom used to intimidate me, make me feel inferior. But then Rosalie and Melody, an odd but perfect pairing, came over to play. We were nine at the time and I had just started realizing that cooties weren't so bad after all, but had no way of communicating that.

_"Nat!" _She always was so loud. _"Nat come and dance with me! Now!" _I sit at a table by myself, picking at a slice of cake with my fork, as I reminisce. _"Nat Nat Nat Nat Nat!" Her voice carried throughout the castle "Rosalie." I yelled back trying not to laugh at our game of cat and mouse. "You're it! Find me!" I ran as fast as I could, hooking my arm around a pillar as I run and try to balance myself. I could hear her heels pitter pattering after so I ran as fast as I could into the ballroom, not knowing where I was. "Caught you!" Rose laughed as she tackled me and Melody ran in after her. "Oh! We're not supposed to play in here, mom said not to." I scrambled myself up off of the floor and looked around nervously. Every time I'm in here mommy and daddy said that I have to act like a gentleman and gentle don't play tag in the big boy room. "You're just saying that because you're a scaredy-cat!" She poked her tongue out at me and Melody laughed, conjuring a violin out from thin air. As Melody played a waltz on her violin Rose dances by herself, acting as if she has a partner. When I realized that I couldn't stop them I walked up to Rose and bowed to her dramatically. "Princess Rosalie of Sparks, heir of the Dragon Fire, may I have this dance?" She giggled down at me, blushing, and nodded her head, "Why I'd love to my good sir." She placed her small hand in mine and we trotted throughout the ballroom to whatever music Melody felt like playing. During her piano solo, the music slowed, and so did Rose and me. I stared down into her eyes, suddenly not grossed out by her. I didn't realize just how beautiful she was to me until that moment. "Nathanuel," she never used my full name, only mommy, daddy, and the other adults did "Yes?" I leaned down closer "YOU HAVE A BOOGER IN YOUR NOSE! GROSS!" "EEEEEEEEWWWWW!" Melody and Rose giggled and ran out of the ballroom, leaving me clueless as to what happened._

"Nathanuel" Melody sits next to me and tips her head in greeting "Melody," I smile warmly, happy for the company. Her fingertips graze the top of the wine glass and sighs sadly. I recognize that look because just about everyone else is wearing it too. What life could have been. What she would've been like. How happy and blessed we could've been. How at any second one of us could possibly be killed just like her. "Cheers," I clinked my glass to hers and she purses her lips "Cheers." We tip our heads back and drain the contents of our glasses. I look to a waiter and raise two fingers, "Thanks." I nod my head and we both go back to sulking quietly. "Hey, Nate" the red wine swirls in a circle as she spins her hand "Hey, Mel?" "Do you, ever, ya' know..." She flicks her hand gesturing to the dance floor. I look at Rosalie's parents, whose heads are bent close together as they dance slowly to a fast song. "Every minute of every day." I answer plainly and look to her with a stone cold expression "So do I." She tips her head back and asks for another glass of wine. Melody and Raven, Flora and Helia's son, were the only ones there that day besides Rosalie's parents. Melody hides her pain with drinks and boys while Alston stares at her like anyone would an angel. Raven hasn't spoken a word since that day. Thankfully he's helped Faith move on, though, and hopefully one day she'll realize that he's madly in love with her.

"I found her, Mel." I take another sip of wine, watching the crowd sing happy birthday to my sister "Who?" Her black eyes sparkle with excitement against her pale skin; magenta colored hair falls from her braid and into her eyes. "Rain. I've found her." "What?" Melody whispers harshly, hoping that no one can hear us "What do you mean you've found her?" "Just like I've said. She's been on Earth this entire time, right under our fucking noses." I grip my glass tighter and the stem cracks in my hand. "What are you going to do?" she asks and when I turn to look at her, realization and shock form on her face. "I'm going to kill her and make her pay for what she's done."

* * *

***Present Day* Rosalie POV:**

"Thanks, Matt!" I wave my hand as he drives off. After I twisted my ankle he thoughtfully drove me home not wanting me to drive home on my own. Thunder rumbles as I limp down the sidewalk. "Stupid rain," I grumble and hold my binder over my head hoping that I won't get rained on too hard. The steady sound of rain becomes harder as it finally starts to pour after building up throughout the day. I start to jog/limp faster towards my house. "EEEH!" I squeal as I slip and fall onto my bottom, hard. "Not again!" I curse to the universe and gather my books together, "Here." I look up and meet the same pair of golden eyes from earlier at cheer practice. "T-Thank you," I say through the sound of the rain and he smiles warmly at me "No problem." He offers his arms and helps me off of the ground and I laugh so he looks questioningly at me. "That's twice today you've saved me," I can't help but smile at him, ignoring Matt's warnings, "I wouldn't mind doing it again," he says and we both laugh "You might, I'm terribly clumsy." I wipe my drenched hair out of my face, completely forgetting the torrential downpour we're in as he smiles at me. "Is that right?" he asks and I nod my head "Well just consider me your personal knight in shining armour." "Nice to meet you, knight in shining armour, I'm Rose." I hold out my hand to him, "Nice to meet you, Rose," he holds my hand gently as he leans in, mesmerizing me as the rain falls onto his handsome face "I'm Nathanuel."

* * *

**Yay they've met! But sorry that we haven't seen as much Rosalie but I wanted to give a glimpse to how Nathan is before we dwell into Rosalie. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll be posting up the next chapter soon! Have an awesome day!**

**-anna-**


	5. Watch It Freak!

**Chapter 4: Watch It Freak!**

**Third Person POV**

Faith flinched as she tried to cover her ears from the yelling. Ever since Nathanuel went missing everyone has been in an uproar. Her parents used to never fight, they even rarely disagreed upon anything. "How could he do this?! Doesn't he know how reckless and dangerous this is! He could get himself k-k-killed!" Bloom, Faith's mother, could be heard sobbing in the hallway and not wanting to hear another word of it, Faith slipped out of her window. Because her window is on the twelfth floor of the castle she used her wings to flutter safely to the ground. Her toe had just barely grazed the plush green grass when she clutched her chest in surprise, "Raven!" She smiled with relief when she saw who it was, "I didn't know you were here, did you come with your parents?" She clutched her hands behind her back, hiding her shaking hands so he wouldn't see just how nervous she really was. She always became flustered around him. Raven nodded his head, smiling softly, and tucked a long strand of navy blue hair behind his ear. Faith loved to marvel at how beautiful he was to her. His slitted green eyes, so much like his mother's, that contrasted exotically with his pale skin and long dark hair that he wore in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"That's good then. Aunt Flora has always been very good at calming mother down," Faith tried to smile but to no avail her smile turned into tears that she tried to furiously wipe away. She wasn't usually one to cry. Raven sat on the plush grass with his back against the castle's walls, close enough to Faith that their shoulders grazed one another. "Why," Faith clutched her knees to her chest "why did he do it? Doesn't he know just how important he is to us? Gosh," she angrily wiped at her tears "that stupid _stupid _boy." Raven stared concerningly down at her. He was always worrying too much about the youngest princess. He gently nudged her shoulder and offered a smile, "I know," Faith smiled back sadly "He'll be back." She nodded her head and then placed it on his shoulder, just like she always does when she cries, "What's going to happen to him once he's lost his drive? With Rain gone he has no one to hate except for himself..." Raven looked down at her and was startled at the amount of grief written on her face. "With the target of his hate gone he's going to self destruct, Bird." The question was what was going to be left after he does...

* * *

**Rose POV:**

"Thanks again for walking me home," I smiled "and for carrying my books."

"No problem, Rose." I blushed under his intense gaze, "Well," I rocked on my heels "see you tomorrow at school, I guess." "See you then." He chuckled and waved as he walked backwards down the driveway, not looking away from me once. "Bye." I waved shyly from the door and could barely contain my smile "Who was that?" I jumped at the sound of Shelby's voice "Oh, Shelby, I didn't see you there," I laughed and she looked at me funny as she shut the door "Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless and went back into the kitchen, giving me my privacy. I clutched my books to my chest and squealed/jumped so hard that I almost injured my other ankle. "Mooooooom! Sister is being weird again!" I glared at Charlie who just smiled and stuffed his face with applesauce as he watched Scooby-Doo. "I'll be in my room!" I called and walked up the stairs so I wouldn't hurt myself, which I do nearly everyday. I flopped myself onto my bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

24 stars.

When I first moved in with Shelby and Frank they let me design my room whatever way I wanted, so I insisted stars to put on my ceiling. I had a weird fascination with them. So per my order Shelby went to the store and bought glow in the dark plastic star stickers to put on the ceiling to look at at night. So every night before I went to bed I counted them out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,...etc until I got to twenty four stars. I had an unusual fixation with the stars, so much so that every major event in my life in my head I count out twenty-fours stars. Or when I'm sad or lonely I come to my room and stare at the stars, counting them over and over again. I overheard Frank say to Shelby one night, "She's probably obsessed with those stars because they hold some correlation with her past."

So here I am seven years later, still obsessed with stars and nowhere closer to figuring out my past. I sigh letting out an excess of air and close my eyes. 9...

"_Rose! Rose, NO!" _I shot up in my bed, clutching at my chest "Honey, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." My heart beats a thousand times a minute as I try to get my breathing under control. "Y-Yes. I'm fine," I say through rapid breaths "You're crying, sweetie," Frank says gently and strokes my hair. I wipe my tears away and force a smile, "I'm okay, I don't even remember what it was about." Lie. "Want to talk about it?" Frank smiles reassuringly and I shake my head, plastering that smile on my face "No, I'm alright, don't worry. Sorry I woke you." Lies. "Okay, well hollar if you need anything. I love you, sweet-heart." Frank closes the door quietly. My hands are shaking terribly and the tears won't stop falling. "Oh god," I groan into my hands trying to force those horrible images from my mind. There were thousands of people scream, crying and blood was flowing like a river through cobbled streets like Victorian England. I want to believe that it was some horrible twisted dream from all of the fairy tale novels I've been reading but it just feels so _real_. So real that it could almost be a memory of sorts. I look at the clock and it says 3:27am. I count the plastic stars on my ceiling over and over until I fall asleep again.

The next morning I take longer than usual to get ready. I always try my best to look cute for school but because of Nathanuel I want to look even better. I decide to wear a tight red striped dress with my white converse to dress it down and make it look casual. To match the dress I find my favorite ring: square cut ruby plated in gold. When I lost my memories I was wondering through the streets terrified and confused. The police found me outside some restaurant in an expensive victorian styled dress covered head to toe in priceless jewelry. I wouldn't let the nice police officers for fear that they'd take the last connections I had to my old life. I've worn the ring everyday since. "Morning, family." I walk into the kitchen and greet them with a wide smile "Good Morning, sweetie, how are you feeling? I heard you were having those nightmares again." Shelby sets a plate of eggs and bacon on the table for me "Oh, I'm fine, really. I can't even remember so it isn't, ya' know, like how it used to be.." I trail off and hope that they don't catch my lie. Thankfully she nods it off and Frank just sits quietly reading the paper and feeding Charlie. "Hey, buddy, how did ya' sleep?" I ruffle his fluffy brown hair and he shakes his head making funny noises "I'll take that as a good sign" I laugh and he just giggles at me, putting me at ease and erasing that horrible dream from my mind.

A few minutes later Mary, my best friend, honks from her car outside. I quickly say goodbye and grab my backpack as I race out to the car because Mary hates waiting. Especially for me. "Morning!" I say cheerfully and Mary just rolls her brown eyes, "What's wrong?" I ask as I buckle up "Nothing, you're just so cheery in the morning and my goodness! Those shoes look ugly with that dress!" Her red nails tap on the steering wheel and I look at her with my eyebrows knitted together, "Okaaay then," I shake my head of her mean comments and stare out the window as she drives. Mary screeches her convertible to a halt when we enter the student parking-lot "Watch where you're going freak!" "Mary, calm down, it was an accident." I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off "Whatever," she growls and pulls into her senior spot. "Look over there!" I point to Nathanuel with a smile, "That's the new guy, Nathan." I raise up my eyebrows and smile and Mary finally chuckles "He's cute." she muses. "He walked me home yesterday and carried my books. I think we live in the same neighborhood." I nod my head and walk next to her as we cross the parking-lot. "Hey, Rose." Nathan jogs up to Mary and I "Hey, Nathanuel." I momentarily get distracted at the way his shirt hugs his body, "Hey, Rose, eyes up here" Nathan jokes and I blush out of embarrassment "That's supposed to be my line" I grumbled and he just laughs at me. "Oh, I'm sorry Nathanuel this is Mary, Mary Nathanuel." I gesture my hand between them "Hi. Rose let's go." Mary gives Nathan a weird look and in retaliation Nathan glares at her so hatefully that it almost scares me. "Do you know him or something?" I ask as she drags me arm behind her "No, now shut up." I look back to see Nathan gripping his backpack so hard that his knuckles turn white. What was that all about?

* * *

**I'm going to start the chapters out with what is going on in the other worlds and then the second half with rose and what's going on in Earth. Well review and I'll post some moree. Have an awesome day!**

**-Anna-**


	6. It's Your Funeral

**Characters:**

bloom/sky:

rosalie-wild golden hair, aqua eyes, tan skin, short and skinny 18

Faith-snow white hair, alabaster skin, dark blue eyes, tall and regal 18

Alston- red hair, tan skin, aqua eyes, tall and broad 18

Stella/Brandon:

Nathan-chocolate brown hair, olive skin, golden eyes, tall and broad 18

Sunny-^^^^^tall and regal 16

Musa/Riven:

Melody-magenta hair, pale skin, black slitted eyes music 18

Dorian(12)- black hair, pale skin, purple eyes(pointed upwards slightly) music genius/puppy that's always happy

Tecna/Timmy:

Celeste-shoulder length strawberry hair, green eyes(glasses), super sporty and average height(ditsy but has brute strength)technology 18

Flora/Helia:

Raven- long navy blue hair, pointed eyes but emerald green, tall and willowy/gangly 18

Layla/Nex:

Lyra- long wavy gray hair with cerulean blue eyes, controls waves 18

Tallis-^^^^but short gray wavy hair, super intelligent, good with a bow and arrow but can't fight much/genius 17

Cadance-dark spiky hair, milky brown skin, hazel eyes, tall and broad/temperamental/energetic/athletic 16

***Relationships to be determined* ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's your funeral... *Warning: Mature Language***

**Melody POV:**

***song: hanging tree***

"Hey," I nudged the naked body next to me "wake up, someone's coming!" I whispered harshly into his ear but all the bastard did was groan and snuggle harder into the pillows. "Your funeral," I sighed and threw a dressing gown on to cover myself up and went to sit by the window, holding a lit cigarette to my lips. "MELODY!" I heard my father's angry voice boom from outside my door, "OPEN UP!" I flicked my wrist and the door swung open, revealing my two furious parents, "Get up. Now." My roommate scampered out of the bed to find his clothes reminding me of a scared mouse. I tried my best not to laugh. "Move." No one disobeyed my father. "Bye." I waved and the boy just gave me a look of pure terror that my father was going to kill him or something. My smile widened as father dragged him by his collar out of the house. "Melody! How can you be laughing at a time like this?" My mother turned her pretty glare at me "What? It's funny," I laughed and flicked the cigarette to knock off the ashes. "Spirits, Mel. Really?" she yanked it from my hands and threw it out of the open window "You know that it doesn't affect me, right? I'm not human remember."

"Knock it off." Her eyes were cold and hard, she wasn't playing around anymore, and I straightened under the intensity of her gaze. "At first we could understand the loud music, the constant flirting, the rebelling but it's been seven years, Mel. Seven. Years. This act you're putting on isn't cute anymore and you're going to lead yourself down a dark path if you don't clean up your act. And real' quick too." My mouth quivered,tears were forming in my eyes, "You and dad act like you understand but you don't." I tightened my fists in anger, "You two don't know a fucking thing. You weren't there. You didn't lose a child. You're living a picture perfect life, except for the drunk and slut of a daughter," I laughed bitterly and looked out the window at the night sky. "No one understands what Raven, Nathan, and I have been through except for one person and she's ten feet under," I scoffed at my mother's stricken expression. "Tell me where he is." My father finally made his appearance after kicking out my friend of sorts. "Tell you where who is?" I feigned innocence and sat nonchalantly on my window seat. "Nathanuel. Where is he? You were the last person to talk to him. Now talk." My father's stern purple eyes sparkled under the moonlight, almost making me see what exactly my mother sees in him. "What made you bring this up? He's been gone for over a month now, and if we haven't found him by now then I don't really think he's going to make an appearance any time soon," I raised my eyebrows and smirked as father simmered in anger, "Melody Matlin you've been playing with fire for far too long and if you don't start talking you're about to be burned."

"Wow, is a father really threatening his daughter?" I scoffed, "Harsh." I shook my head and my mother sat next to me on the window seat "Mel, we care about you so so so much. There is not a single person your father and I care about more than you and your siblings. Aunt Stella and Uncle Brandon feel the same way about Sunny and Nathanuel. So please, just this once, do the right thing and tell us where he is before he gets himself hurt." She gently grabbed my hands and squeezed, smiling sadly. I looked into my father's distraught face and shook my head sadly, "I honestly don't know where he is but at least he's actually doing something instead of locking everyone up in the castles like cattle ready to be slaughtered again. Whether you and everyone want to accept it or not, he needs to do this alone. This is his fight and his fight _alone._" My father turned away from me and rested his hands on his knees as my mother squeezed my hands tighter. It was better that I disappoint them then watch them die. No, I couldn't see anyone else I loved die which is why I helped him. Nathanuel is the only left living being in this universe to stop Rain. In a moment of weakness I succumbed to my pain, "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed "I just can't watch anyone else that I love die, especially the both of you!"

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short but the next chapter will be completely in rose's POV because this one is about Melody. I want everyone to get a feel of how Rose's death affected them all and how happy and carefree her life is in comparison becaise of her lost memories. Okayy, I might or might not be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow but I'll try. Thanks for ready and reviewing guys!**

**-Anna-**


	7. Duty Calls

**Chapter 6: Duty Calls **

**Rose POV:**

Staring out at the crowd gives me an odd feeling of pride, power maybe. "When we say orange, you say black! ORANGE!" "BLACK!" The crowd of fans listen to every word I yell through the mega-phone as I sit on Matt's shoulders because of my injured ankle. "TI-!" "GERS!" I laugh at the powerful energy of the crowd then our team lands another touchdown. "GO TIGERS!" I clap and cheer as number 54, Jordan Jones, kicks another field goal and the crowd goes crazy! "This is awesome!" I squeal as Matt sits me on the bench so he can give his shoulders a rest, "I know" he laughs "they're awesome tonight." I fix my high ponytail/bow and rest my back against the fence. There's just something about controlling a crowd that feeds something inside of me. Not in a crazy dictator way but in more of a leader kind of thing. I loved being the center of attention, no, I loved being the leader. "Wooooo!" I cheer for the team as they head to the locker room for halftime. "Hop on?" Matt bends down offering a piggyback ride "Yes!" I nod my head and try my best to not fall as I climb onto his back. "Out of the way peasants, Homecoming Queen coming through!" Matt jogs through a group our friends and they laugh at us "Matt," I chide "It isn't decided yet." I roll my eyes but I know he catches my smile out of the corner of his eye. "Don't be so humble, Rose, you know you're going to win. Your subjects love you, you're a natural queen." I know he was joking but something he said struck a chord with me.

"Let me down." I say sternly and he stops walking, "What's wrong?" I shake my head and he lets me down gently. "I...I'm going to walk back to the stands, you can go ahead and get a snack or whatever." I don't stay for a reply and I walk back to the stands, a headache pounding at my temples. "Rose?" Nathanuel walks up happily to me as I sit in the stands by myself. "Hi, Nat" I smile softly and he sits next to me offering some M and M's "Thank you," I munch on the chocolate "No problem." "Soo," I ask after a few seconds "How are you liking it here?" He looks at me fondly for a second before answering, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I blush but don't turn away, I've never been easily embarrassed. "Good." We smile at each other "Would you-" "There's a party-"

"You go first," he laughs and subconsciously hands me more candy, making my heart flutter "Well, there's a party at Mary's house after the game. I wanted to know if you wanted to go." I look up at him. I say it a little breathlessly; Nathan has a knack for taking my breath away. "Hmmmm," he scratches his chin in mock consideration, "I don't know...will there be snacks?" "There will definitely be snacks." I take the rest of the M and M's and tip my head back to get the ones at the bottom. "Are you going to be there?" "Hmmmm," I scratch my chin and look towards the sky "Yes, definitely, I'll be there." "Then I'll see you there, I guess." He looks at me so intensely for a second that my heart stops. Have I met him before? "Have we-" "Rose!" Matt jogs up the stairs "We gotta go back on the field!" I smile apologetically to Nathanuel "Sorry, duty calls." he laughs "Go, I'll see you later."

After the game ends I end up in the car with Emily, Jordan Jones's girlfriend. "And then she told Ashley that Tj lied but he didn't because I saw him that night at Tina's talking to Jordan who obviously told me that he was telling the truth because HE was there and Mychelle wasn't." She raised her eyebrows at me, "Wow," I laughed in disbelief "who would've guessed..." I trail off and stare out the window as Emily rambles on. Mary runs out of her parent's cabin when we pull up the driveway "Hey!" she opens the car door for me and thrusts a beer into my hands "Bottoms up!" She tips the solo cup upwards, causing me to drink it faster than normal. "Cheers!" I laugh and Emily rolls her eyes at Mary and I "Watch yourself tonight, Rose," Emily waggles her finger at me "you just might end up like Tina at the fourth party." I sit on the island in the kitchen talking to Tj while people start trickling into the house. "Take a shot with me," Tj smirks at me with his big blue eyes but I shake my head "I don't know..." I scrunch up my nose "I'm not trying to get plastered tonight," I laugh "I'm injured." Tj holds my ankle as I hold it up, "All the more reason to drink," he winks and holds out two shot glasses "Take mine for me." I tilt my head and smile flirtatiously as I pour Fireball into the shot glasses. "Anything for you princess," he winks and takes them quickly, not liking the taste any better than I do "You split it!" We laugh at the stain on his shirt, my head starting to spin.

"Help me down, please" I keep my gaze locked on the living room as Nathanuel walks in. When I hop off the island I slowly make my way through the crowd to Nathanuel, who's talking to a few football players. "Nate!" I squeal and he smiles with his arms open, but his eyebrows are scrunched in concern "Hey, Rose." "I'm so glad you came!" I wrap my arms around his chest and the guys chuckle "You can use the guestroom over there," Jordan winks at us "Uh, thanks." Nathan smiles but I can tell that it bothers him "Let's go outside, it's too hot in here," I giggle and smile at the way my vision blurs slightly. Is anyone else seeing double? "It was so hot in there!" I yell when we get outside and wipe my hair back because it is just so. freaking. hot. "Sit here." Nate sits me on a lawn chair, letting my legs rest in his lap "I'm sorry." I plop myself down and close my eyes because I'm suddenly so so so so so tired. "It's okay" he chuckles "No it's not," I grumble "I really really REALLY wanted to impress you tonight." I open my eyes to see him smiling, his eyes crinkled from trying not to laugh. "Trust me, Petals, you've impressed me enough." he sighs happily "Are you sure? Because you're like super super super-duper cute!" I raise my hands in the air and then some weird mysterious force presses back down onto my chest "and I bet you're the type of person to not be easily impressed." I haven't known him for long but under his nice, carefree attitude there was something icy. Hard. He wasn't some carefree and nice guy like he wanted the rest of us to believe. I could sense it. "That may be true," he looks at me seriously "but ever since you came into my life you've mesmerized me. You're a very special girl, never doubt that." I laugh and shake my head "Aye aye, captain."

After Nate leaves to get me some water my head starts to pound furiously "Rose, are you okay?" Warn hands hold my shoulders "I don't-I don't think so." I gag and lean over the side of the chair. I gag and gag but nothing comes up. Nate holds my hair and rubs my back, "Did you drink anything?" he asks worried "No, just a beer from Mary." I lean back onto the chair with Nate's help "Come on, I'll take you to lie down." he says tersely and I cradle my head in my hands because of the stabbing sensation at my temples. It felt like someone was scraping through my skull from the inside out, "Bear!" I whisper harshly, trying my hardest to not cry out in pain "It's okay, just hold on for a few more seconds." Bright lights and sounds pound through my shut eyelids "Is she okay?!" I hear Emily almost scream "She's okay, I think someone must've slipped her something." It sounded as if he knew who that someone is. "Here, put her in the guestroom, I'll bring you some water," Emily gently pats my hair and runs off "I've got you." Nate says gently as I grip harder onto his shirt "I'm going to lay you down, okay? I'm not leaving you. Never again," he whispers gently "Okay." I nod my head slowly, the pain getting worse with every second. "Here's some water and advil. I've also told Mary what happened and she'll take her to the hospital if you need her to." Emily's weight settles onto the bed as she sits next to me "It's okay, she just needs to sleep it off, thank you."

"Ahh!" I groan into the pillows as another wave of pain rocks my body "I'm sorry for this," something sharp pierces my arm then everything slowly fades to black. "Bear.." I whisper as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what that was all about. Anyways, I'll be updating soon and since I go back to school in three weeks I hope I'll finish it by then. Thanks for reading!**

**-Anna-**


End file.
